


JEM Week 2015

by CURUS



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All short things., Drabbles, Erejeanmarco week, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, JEM Week 2015, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/CURUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4 out of the 7 JEM Week prompts that <a href="http://lemonmermaid.tumblr.com/post/133915953219/i-will-be-hosting-erejeanmarco-week-again-this">lemonmermaid</a> created. </p><p>Completed prompts are Days 1, 2, 3, and 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So I was only able to do a few of the JEM Week prompts, bUT DON'T WORRY! I have something _extra_ special planned that involves EreJeanMarco and a _lot_ of smut. For now, enjoy some quickly put together JEM things! 
> 
> **Day 1: Dance**  
>  Includes stripper!Marco! This also goes with my drawing submission for JEM Week, which you can see [here](http://vanilla-dicksart.tumblr.com/post/135700068890/jem-week-day-1-dance-ive-been-talking-about).

“It smells like sweat and cheap body spray in here.”

Rolling his eyes for the third time, Jean shoves Eren back down into his seat after they retrieved their beers from the bar, “Just shut up and enjoy yourself. At least the dancers are hot.” And hot they were. The first time he went to a gay strip club, he expected to see a rather lame performance. Some shirtless guys in thongs covered with way too much oil and with way too many muscles. It wasn’t a high class strip bar, and yeah, it may smell like everybody has been grinding on each other instead of on poles, but the strippers were _amazing_. They weren’t anything like Jean expected at all. Some were lanky and tall, with very faint muscles, others were built like Gods, and some were just masters in moving their bodies. There was something for everybody at the Recon.

Sitting at their table, the blonde takes a drink from his beer and eyes the stage in front of their table. A rather small and feminine blonde was twirling around the stage, lithe body swaying and slender arms holding on to the pole he leaned against. Honestly, Jean thought he was looking at a very young girl and was almost convinced he’d walked into the wrong club. However, once the blonde had removed his too-big sweater, he realized that yes, this was indeed a guy, and a very cute one at that. There wasn’t much muscle to see, maybe a little definition in his arms, but he still looked rather…delicious, if the word could be applied to a person. The white stockings on his lovely legs were held up with a matching garter belt and his ass looked _really_ cute in the white panties.

“I didn’t know a guy could look that cute in lingerie.” Eren commented, a slight grin on his face as he watched the blonde dancer slide to his knees in front of another customer, lifting the band of his garter belt so the man could slip a few bills under it before he gathered the rest of the money on the stage. “I wouldn’t really call him sexy but he’s got a sort of…charm.” The comment made Jean snort and Eren frowned, turning to his friend, “What?”

Lowering his beer from his lips, the blonde smirked at his friend, “You make it sound like your ranking the poor kid. Are you going to be scoring the dancers on a scale of 1 to 10?” Before Eren could answer, the blonde walked off, a security guard waiting by the steps to take him to the back rooms. Leaning back in his chair, Jean sighed and watched the stage, “Wonder who’s coming up next?”

The room is still dim as the stage is cleaned off before the next dancer walks up the steps. The most Jean could make out in the low lighting was that this guy was _tall_ , abnormally so thanks to the high heels he wore. The stripper’s heels made loud clicks against the stage floor before they stopped at the pole. As the lights lit up a little more, bathing the guy in red and yellow light, Jean bit his lip and heard Eren’s slight sigh of delight next to him. The stripper looked _amazing_. Dark hair falling into his eyes, freckles everywhere, and the one eye that wasn’t covered by his eyepatch was just as dark as his hair. A tight long-sleeved shirt covered his chest and left his lovely stomach exposed, and the tight short shorts did very little to contain his thick thighs, though they definitely accentuated his plump ass. Like the last dancer, this stripper also had on stockings, making his legs look longer than they probably were (though Jean and Eren were pretty sure that they _were_ longer than any other man’s legs).

The freckled stripper noticed the Jean and Eren were staring and an amused grin formed on his lips. With a playful sway of his hips, the stripper blows a kiss at the two before leaning his back against the pole, arms coming up so his hands can grip the metal bar. As he slides down, he visibly shivers and Jean and Eren take the assumption that the pole was rubbing right between the crease of the dancer’s ass. As the brunette lowers himself closer to the floor, his long legs spread wide open, the tight shorts leaving little to the imagination as they hug his dick. While holding Jean and Eren’s gaze, the stripper slowly runs a pierced tongue along his lips before slowly crawling toward them, ass seductively swaying as he nears them. Rising to his be on his knees, the brunette looked like a cat ready to eat a canary as he eyed the two men in front of him, “So…” he practically breathed out, “Are you boys ready for a little show?” The way the words rolled off the freckled dancer’s tongue made Jean and Eren shiver. With a soft giggle, the stripper lifted the eye patch so he could wink at his audience before slowly rising to his feet, “Well, sit back and enjoy yourselves. I’m Freckles, and I’ll be driving you mad for the rest of the night.” With another kiss blown their way, Jean and Eren watch “Freckles” walk back to the pole, perky ass swaying teasingly.

Leaning over in his seat, Eren tugged at Jean sleeve while watching Freckles grind against the pole, “For once in my life, Jean, I am going to thank you for bringing me here.” His nearly-hungry stare was shared by Jean as they both watched Freckles dance, both thinking that they may have found their favorite stripper at the club.


	2. Day 2: Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 2: Fairytale**
> 
> You're all either going to love me or hate me for this. I discussed this with [JuneBuggie360](http://junebuggie360.tumblr.com/) after I got the idea from watching Rise of the Guardians, and not a single soul stopped me. 
> 
> Yes, I do plan to draw this as well.

It’s so rare for it to snow during March, but it happened. Even the people in town were perplexed by the still present layer of snow on their lawns and streets. Some groaned and complained, voicing their great disdain for the slight chill and the bothersome snow in their path. Others (mostly children) rejoiced or simply accepted it as another one of Mother Nature’s creations that they just couldn’t change. Those were the people that Jean liked to watch most.

Despite the fact that people were calling him the wrong name (What a shame he couldn’t tell them it was _Jean_ , not _Jack_ ), the snow-loving blonde was very liked sitting back and laughing as kids played in the snow, throwing slush at one another or creating snowmen to decorate, and sometimes maybe join them in their games. After all, they were the only ones who knew his _real_ name anyway. They were the only ones who could see and hear him after all.

“Hey Jean! Are you going to make it snow for the rest of the year?” Little Krista asked, the tiny little blonde girl rushing up to the tree where Jean was sitting in. In her hands was a snowball, ready for throwing but stored away until necessary. She looked rather adorable in her pink coat and snow boots with a matching cap, and her long blonde hair somewhat pushed into her face from the cap.

Leaning back against the trunk of the tree with his legs dangling off the branch he had picked, Jean gave the girl a lazy smile and shrug of one shoulder, “Maybe. Though I don’t think the man upstairs would be very happy with me if I did.”

“Man upstairs?” Now joined by another few children, Krista and the rest of them all looked to the sky with curiosity, making Jean laugh at just how gullible they all were.

“I mean the Man in the Moon.” Swinging off of the branch, Jean drifted to the snow covered ground until his bare feet touched the slush. He held his signature staff in one hand, the simple wood pole much taller than himself and curving into a hook at the top, and he leaned against it casually before pointing to the sky, “The Man in the Moon is the one who made me how I am. He talked to me.”

“What does the man in the moon look like?” Bertl – short for Bertholdt – asked, wide eyed and face half-hidden behind his thick scarf. Beside him stood Reiner and Annie, the three of them making a tight-knit trio that Jean had found rather interesting to watch.

Following the stares of the children, Jean leaned back on his staff and hummed while watching the moon which remained visible even in the day, “Well…I don’t know.” He said, “The Man in the Moon doesn’t come down. He just talks to us. But he’s a smart guy.” After a few seconds of staring, the blonde looked back to the children before leaning down and gently tapping a cold finger to Krista’s nose, making her giggle in surprise and gaining the attention of the rest. Now at eye level with them, Jean smiled and gripped his staff as he leaned close, “So if you ever hear the Man in the Moon telling you something, you should listen.” The quiet ‘ah’s of fascination made the snow spirit grin a little more and he stood back up, taking a few steps back before his feet left the ground as he floated into the air. “Gotta go, though. Have a meeting with somebody who may or may not be needing help with something.” He called down as the kids ran after him, “You guys be careful.” He added before taking off.

It would be another few hours before it got dark, and Jean had to meet with somebody soon. As he headed into the park, he heard the occasional call from another child who saw him fly by. Maybe not all of them could see him, but there was plenty to keep him going and he knew that not everybody could have the same belief in spirits like him. After all, times were changing, and kids were losing their creative imaginations. He admired humans for the advances they had made over the years, but they were stealing away the imagination of kids with their technology. It was rather…sad.

Quickly shaking his head, Jean forced those sad thoughts away and focused on finding the burrow that was hidden in the park. It was buried deep into the trees where parents kept their children from going. Soon enough, he saw it, a dark hole open amidst the snow and bushes. The snow spirit dove down and went straight into the burrow, following the tunnel until it led into the other side. It was a complete change from the weather with the humans. The scenery was more of a spring setting, void of snow and lit bright with greenery and sunlight. Exactly where he wanted to be.

Cupping his hands around his mouth, Jean landed on the ground and shouted, “Hey, Cottontail! Where are you?” A loud rustle nearby made him grin with satisfaction.

“How many times do I have to tell you, I’m _not_ a Cottontail!?” As expected, a very angry looking brunette emerged from the bushes with an armful of painted eggs, “I’m a hare! A _hare_!! _Pooka_ if you want to be specific!” The large rabbit ears on his head twitched in irritation and he wiggled his nose much like a rabbit would. It was an amusing sight for Jean and he let himself laugh at the angry brunette.

“Y-You’re freaking adorable, Jeager!” Was all Jean managed to say before he fell into another set of laughter.

Eren huffed, wrinkling his nose and walking past the snow spirit, “Yeah, whatever, _Jack Frost_.” The use of the traditional name the humans often called Jean made the laughter stop immediately, much to Eren’s satisfaction, “At least people get _my_ name relatively right. Easter Bunny isn’t very wrong seeing as I am a rabbit and I come around for Easter.” He definitely was like an Easter Bunny, somewhat. There were large rabbit ears on his head that twitched and moved to his mood, and a rabbit tail that poked through a hole in his pants. He had rabbit-like habits, such as wiggling his nose and thumping a foot to the ground (Jean even discovered that if he scratched Eren’s ears, Eren would thump his foot rapidly against the ground). His dark skin was covered in scars, one even going across his nose and the side of his upper lip, and there were blue flower-like tattoos on his shoulders and arms. Leather bands clung to his wrists and his bare feet had leather straps around them as well. For now, he wasn’t wearing the sleeveless brown shirt that he put on when he had to set out eggs, and simply strolled around shirtless around the Warren, his spring-themed home they were both standing in. Eren wasn’t a very big fan of the winter weather.

The eggs in Eren’s arms were set down and he began counting them, each tap bringing life into them and causing the eggs to literally walk off. Jean only watched in silence, not wanting to bother Eren’s preparations. Easter was coming up and as hot-headed as Eren was, he took his job very seriously, never wanting to disappoint the children waiting for the eggs.

“495…496…497…498…499…500.” At the sound of such a high number, Jean nearly sputtered. Glancing over, Eren placed his hands on his hips, brows raised in confusion, “What? This isn’t even enough to cover America. I still have another few hundred before I can consider myself even close to done.” The rabbit-man grinned slightly as his eggs walked off to their holding place until Easter. “It’s hard work getting ready for Easter. Why else do you think I ask for your help every year?”

“Because my hands touching the eggs gives them an extra chill so the chocolate doesn’t melt as fast?” Jean suggested as he scraped the end of his staff around the grass, giving Eren a knowing grin that showed that he knew that he was right. Eren’s slight grin proved it as well. “ _So_ , Easter Bunny,” Jean continued, “the day is almost out in the human world, and from my experiences today, I’m very sure that a certain _somebody_ will be out and about tonight.” The playful smile turned into a rather mischievous one and Jean leaned his weight against his staff as he watched Eren’s expression change to one of interest. Without breaking eye contact, the snow spirit nodded his head to the entrance of the Warren, “Interested in taking a trip?”

 

The moon lit up the sky, street lights keeping the sidewalks lit, and the town was silent of the laughter of children. It was a bit peaceful, in its own way. Jean sat in a tree by the neighborhood, legs swinging off the branch and his staff hanging from the branch above his head. Eren stayed on the ground, kicking at snow and quietly mumbling about the cold under his toes. The complaints made Jean roll his eyes. Eren was definitely not made for the winter.

As the blonde looked around, he immediately sat up when he saw a few shadows darting into different windows of the houses lining the street. All of them were small, not exactly what he was looking for but it was a sign that the person he and Eren wanted to see was nearby. He looked down and whispered to Eren, “Hey! I think he’s coming. Just stay put and I’ll catch him.” He didn’t wait for an answer, grabbing his staff off of the branch and floating into the air. He kept his eyes to the sky, using the moon’s light to spot the person he was hoping to see. After a few moments, he saw it, and he slowly drifted closer toward the house he assumed they were aiming for.

Shooting forward, Jean threw himself into the figure that was going for the window of a home, causing them to drop down into the snow.

“J-Jean!” The other person managed to cry out before pushing Jean off, “You know the cold is bad for me!” Jean, however, didn’t seem concerned as he stood up and dusted snow off of his hoodie. The snow crunched nearby and Eren quickly appeared, helping on Jean’s victim. The shivering freckled brunette shook off what he could from the feather that covered his forearms and tail. The fairy wings on his back buzzed a few times, also sending bits of slush everywhere. The silk skirt around his waist was shaken to remove that last of the ice and he smoothed his hands across the feathers of his tail so they drape around his hips as they normally do.

Eren gives Jean a scolding look and shoves the blonde slightly, “You jerk. Marco’s not like me or you. He needs to be warm.” Turning back to the freckled brunette, his expression softened and he leaned forward to kiss Marco’s cheek, “Get back to work, _Toothfairy_.” He playfully said, making Marco laugh before he pulled Eren into a hug.

“I will.” Extending one arm, the freckled brunette tugged Jean into the hug as well, kissing the tip of the blonde’s red-tinted nose, “You two get back to the Warren before Eren’s feet freeze in the snow. I still have a _lot_ of places to go before I’m done.” Gently bumping his hips from Eren’s to Jean’s, Marco laughed before pushing off their shoulder and taking flight again, fading through the wall of the house and leaving Eren and Jean with content smiles on their faces.

Eren gave a small sigh of contentment as they both stared at the window, “…He still has that weird charm. Doesn’t even do anything besides smile and I fall harder for him every time.”

Jean gave a slight snort from his nose and leaned against his staff, “You’re such a sap.” Despite what he said, he still had a rather lovesick smile on his face that matched Eren’s.


	3. Day 3: Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 3: Sweet**
> 
> I stayed up until 2 am last night finishing this one.

“Are you _sure_ this is enough sugar?”

“Yes, Jean, it’s enough.”

Giving an uncertain grumble, Jean hesitantly poured the sugar into the bowl, “And now I add…?” He trailed off uncertainly, looking to his boyfriend for the answer. A bag of brown sugar was handed to him and he took it into his hands, reading the label, “Brown sugar.” He finished, turning back to the measuring cup, “And this is how much?”

“One cup.” Came the patient reply from the freckled brunette that stood beside Jean, “And after that you add the butter and cream it together.” Leaning against the counter, he watched Jean carefully do as he was told, smiling slightly at the way Jean’s hands moved cautiously, as if he could make an irreversible mistake just from pouring in sugar. It was like Jean was trying to do everything perfectly. Chewing at his lip slightly, Marco watched Jean add the butter next, “Just relax.” He quietly said, “It’s just mixing.”

Jean scowled as he continued mixing together the sugar and butter, “I just want to make sure they’re perfect. Eren’s a picky shit.” He mumbled, “Besides, he’s been busting his ass at work. The least I can do is make sure these come out perfect.” Those last words made Marco smile even more.

As much as Jean and Eren bickered, Marco knew fully well that the two of them couldn’t live without one another. Jean was protective of Eren and he liked spoiling him in any way possible. Likewise, Eren always felt the need to calm Jean’s constantly bristling nerves, doing everything possible to make him relax and forget about whatever upset him during the day. And Marco? Marco was their middle man. He was the one who always made them both calm down during their occasional arguments. Even with his own temper, Marco always had them sit down and remember exactly why they were together. They were in love with each other and nobody else could replace any of them.

The sound of the front door opening and closing brought Marco out of his thoughts and Jean hissed a quiet swear as they both looked around the kitchen. It was still cluttered from the pots and pans Marco had pulled out while hunting for the mixing bowl, baking sheet, and everything else they would need to make the cookies, and Jean was covered in flour and egg (he accidentally leaned over the counter and crushed a poor egg under his chest). Quickly scrambling around, the two of them tried to at least unclutter the counter, but it was too late.

Eren walked into the kitchen as soon as he heard the noise, and at the sight of his two lovers looking like deer in headlights, he simply stared at them in silence. The three kept quiet for a few moments before Eren slowly set his bag down on one of the chairs at the kitchen table, “…Baking cookies?” He asked, pulling another chair out and sitting in it.

“You’re home earlier than we expected.” Jean grumbled, glaring to the wall but cheeks colored a slight red from embarrassment, “Thought you’d be back around dinner time.” He added, glancing over at Eren from the corner of his eye.

Leaning back into his chair, Eren gave a crooked grin at his grumpy boyfriend, “Well, I’ve been working late at Levi’s office, I figured I could come home early for once and help you two with dinner.” He watched as Marco smiled shyly while taking the bowl from Jean and quietly telling him to get the rest of what they need. Watching the two, Eren toyed with the end of a piece of his hair, “Any reason why you two decided to suddenly bake? Last I checked, Marco hated baking because it adds more to the dishes that Jean and I never wash and Jean hated baking because he was too _manly_ to do it.”

“Hey, that is not the reason I hate it!” Jean quickly said, pointing the whisk at Eren, “I just don’t like it because I’m pretty sure I’ll fuck them up somehow.” He mumbled quietly as if hoping that nobody will hear. He opened the bag of chocolate chips as Marco finished the rest of the mixing and ate a few of the chocolates.

“Jean!” The blonde laughed as Marco tried to snatch the bag away, but Jean quickly stepped away, hugging the bag to his chest. “Jean, don’t! Those are for Eren’s cookies!” Before Marco could lunge and take the bag by force, Jean had escaped and scurried to the table with Eren, letting him grab a handful of chocolate chips while Marco stood with his hands on his hips and a disapproving look on his face. “You guys are like children.” He said, but neither of his boyfriends seemed to mind, continuing to eat the chocolate they stole with shameless grins while watching Marco shake his head and go back to finishing the cookies.

As Marco finished mixing everything, he heard Eren’s chair slide against the floor, and when he lifted his head, he had both of them on either side of him. Jean offered the bag of chocolate to Eren, who took a piece, dropped it into his mouth, and pulled the freckled man into a kiss, pushing the chocolate into Marco’s mouth with his tongue. A quiet noise of approval came from Marco as they kissed before he pulled away, the taste of melting chocolate smothered all over the inside of his mouth and leaving him with a dazed look on his face. On Marco’s other side, Jean pecked at his neck and shoulder, dropping the bag of chocolates on the counter.

“Maybe while these bake we can kill some time together?” Jean murmured against Marco’s neck, licking at a cluster of freckles and making the brunette shiver before pulling away with a grin, “Come on, Eren. We’ll let Marco finish here.” As he left with Eren behind him, the two stopped at the entrance of the kitchen and looked at their dazed boyfriend. Jean grinned shamelessly as he stared at Marco, “We’ll be in the bedroom.”

The two of them left with Marco standing in the kitchen and his mouth tasting like sweet chocolate.


	4. Day 5: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Day 4: Home**
> 
> I actually did this prompt first before all the others hAHA OOPS. Just fluffy stuff here.

It’s been a long day for Eren. Traveling from Trost to Shiganshina for the holidays took a lot more out of him than he thought. Or maybe it was just the horrible jet lag he was feeling. Had he taken this trip by car or even bus, he doubts that he would feel as exhausted as he did now. Unfortunately, December meant snow, and snow meant that Marco was paranoid as hell with Eren driving alone.

“I just don’t want something to happen to you.” Marco has said with a worried look on his freckled face, lips pouted somewhat in a way that made Eren want to just lunge forward and kiss at them until they were back to the bright smile he loved so much.

“Besides, you drive like a bat out of hell on normal days, anyway. The snow and ice would just tempt you to do something stupid.” Eren’s other boyfriend, Jean, had quickly added on, ruining the chance for Eren to make a sweet moment out of Marco’s concerns.

Well, Eren had to admit that Jean wasn’t _that_ far off from the truth. He had a bit of a…daredevil streak, so to speak. In fact, he met both Jean and Marco at the hospital after he had been brought in when he broke his arm after climbing the huge ass tree in the park. Jean had been there to get stitches after he had cute his hand trying to make dinner while half asleep (“Is it really my fault that I was still tired from a nap while making dinner?” Yes, Jean. Yes it was) and Marco had come along only to lecture his boyfriend about how he should have waited until he had come home to help him with dinner.

They became friends quickly, despite Jean’s occasionally harsh comments toward Eren, though it was mostly after the blonde had woken up from his frequent cat naps and his mood was still sour. Eren was an active daredevil and he’d often recount whatever new injury he had suffered to the couple the moment he was released from the hospital. Marco would always chide him while Jean would either laugh at Eren’s dumb antics or shake his head with a crooked smile. To Eren’s surprise, though, when he sent a text to Jean while he was still in the hospital for a fractured rib (he didn’t think that jumping from the roof to the basketball hoop in his backyard would result in that but he wasn’t really surprised anymore), the couple showed up to visit him while he was kept overnight. It was rather sweet, in Eren’s opinion. It was possibly the first time anybody went to see him in the hospital after his thoughtless games.

He wasn’t even sure when he fell in love with the couple, or when they fell for him, but it happened. Gradually, they became closer and closer, until one day, Jean and Marco gave him a kiss on the cheek, at the same time, and smothered Eren into a single hold between them with the question of whether he would be comfortable with them both loving him. Eren couldn’t resist after that. He had a thing for both of them and knowing they were inviting him into their relationship made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

They’ve been dating for two years now, living together in one apartment and sharing a bed that may or may not be a little too small for three grown men. The only time they separate is when family events come up. For Christmas this year, though, Jean and Marco stayed home while Eren flew back to his hometown of Shiganshina to see his adopted sister Mikasa, as well as their childhood friend Armin, who was flying in from Stohess for the holidays as well. It was a nice trip, though. Eren doesn’t get to see either of the two as much since they parted ways after college and he would be lying if he said he hasn’t missed them since their last get together. He missed Jean and Marco a lot, too, though.

Not knowing how Mikasa or Armin would react to him having _two_ boyfriends, Eren had decided to wait one more year before telling them. He was thankful that they weren’t the type of people to obnoxiously question his love life every time they spoke, so he managed to last the entire trip without being asked if he was seeing anybody. Instead, they focused more on making the most of the few weeks they had together. Armin had gone back to Stohess the day before Eren had to return to Trost, and Mikasa made sure that she was there when they left.

“Phones exist, Eren, so you can’t come up with any excuses on why you don’t call.” Mikasa has told her brother when she hugged him before he had to board his flight.

“Alright, alright. I’ll try and call on the weekends.” He knew she just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t jumping off roofs or trying to cheat death in some way. (She has yet to know exactly how many times he’s broken a bone or needed stitches but Eren preferred to keep it that way.) He let her cling to him until the last call for his flight was made, “Take care of yourself, Mikasa.” He told her before they parted. The entire flight was spent either sleeping or thinking of the two men waiting in Trost.

Now that he was home, all he wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep until the next day while squeezed between Jean and Marco. He took a cab home, wanting to surprise his boyfriends by suddenly showing up at the door. He could already imagine their reactions: Marco instantly wrapping him up in a tight bear hug while Jean stayed back and tried to act like Eren’s return didn’t make him even a little giddy. And as tired as Eren was, if their reunion led to the bedroom, he wasn’t going to complain. He already imagined how great that would feel, biting his lip to try and hide the grin forming on his face as he sat in the back of the cab.

Snow littered the ground still as Eren got out in front of the apartment complex they lived in. Grabbing his bags and paying the driver, he gave a quick thank you before turning to his building. Finally, a wide smile appeared and he didn’t waste a second, sprinting forward and immediately going for their floor. Taking the stairs, he went two at a time until he reached the third floor, heading for the door and trying to calm himself before he made too much noise. After all, what good would a surprise be if they heard him stomping down the hall? Knowing that Marco and Jean kept the front door locked regardless of whether they were home or not, he started patting his pockets. He still had his spare key (which was a miracle, since he always seemed to lose it, something that Jean hated because “somebody will find out that key goes to our place and we’re going to get robbed!”) and he slid it into the slot, carefully unlocking their door and letting himself in.

Knowing that the door squeaked, Eren made sure to be extra careful in opening it, so he could slip in without prematurely announcing himself. He didn’t hear anything as he stepped inside, not even Jean’s annoying music playing on his laptop. As he shuts the door behind him, he wonders if maybe his boyfriends aren’t home. As far as he knew, though, they were both off of work for the rest of the week and he knew Jean wasn’t going to be doing anything aside from sleeping and staying warm and forcing Marco to stay with him, so they _had_ to be home. Letting his bad drop to the floor, he began taking off his coat and scarf while looking around and listening for his lovers. Unfortunately, nothing changed.

“Where the hell are they…?” Was all Eren asked as he stepped further into their apartment. Walking down the short hallway, he saw that the kitchen was empty and spotless, and as he neared the living room, he finally saw that the TV was on but kept on a very low volume (he was suddenly very annoyed with the fact that his hearing was complete shit in his right ear and it made hearing low sounds a pain in the ass). Confused, he came up behind the couch and peered over the back of it, and the sight he saw was enough to make him smile like an idiot. On the couch was his two boyfriends, covered by a blanket and fast asleep. Marco was lying on his back, one arm hanging off the edge of the couch and the remote on the floor just under his hand. Jean was resting almost on top of Marco, head rested on the freckled man’s chest while his body was squeezed between the back of the couch and Marco’s larger body. Quiet snores came from the two of them and Eren had to fight back a laugh when he saw the slight trail of drool coming from Jean, leaving a damp spot on Marco’s sweater that he’d probably apologize for later.

Coming around the couch, Eren leaned down and brushed aside the stray bangs that fall into Jean’s face before he leaned down and kissed the blonde’s temple, doing the same to Marco and practically grinning when the freckled brunette made a quiet whining sound at the slight disturbance. While his surprise return didn’t go the way he had planned, seeing Jean and Marco like this was just as good, if not better. He was really happy to be home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand, we're done. Now I must work on my other JEM thing that I hope will make up for these very poor drabbles for the week. 
> 
> This me [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/). That me [tweeter](https://twitter.com/VanthePapaya).


End file.
